


Pedirle a una estrella

by Multishipper22



Category: Disney Bia
Genre: Chialex, F/M, Multi, Shipp imposible
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper22/pseuds/Multishipper22
Summary: Desde la fiesta de disfraces por el cumpleaños de Manuel,Alex no deja de pensar en aquella chica misteriosa a la que conoció allí...¿La va a volver a ver algún día?¿La va a encontrar o no va a pasar más que de ser un simple y lindo recuerdo?
Relationships: Bia Urquiza/Manuel Gutierrez, Carmín Laguardia/Jandino, Chiara Callegri/Alex Gutierrez
Kudos: 3





	1. Invitaciones

En el fandom había una gran emoción. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Manuel y para celebrarlo,los Gutierrez habían decidido organizar una fiesta de disfraces en su casa.

-Dale,Manuel. Vamonos...-dijo Alex.-Ya terminamos de entregar todas las invitaciones.

-No,no todas.-lo contradijo su primo.-Aún no le di una a Bia.

-Bia,Bia...-rodo los ojos.-¿Por que no le envias un mensaje y listo? De todas formas,ya sabes lo que piensa mi mamá sobre ella...

-Me da igual,Alex.Ella es mi novia y le guste o no,no voy a festejar nada sin ella.-Suspiro el español.-Además,la quiero ver.

-Siempre que decis eso te quedas tres horas con ella.Te recuerdo que tengo un canal que mantener...

-Bueno,entonces anda que yo luego te seguire.Pero yo voy a ver a Bia.

Alex no dijo nada y salio de allí. Su primo estaba atontado y no lo podia entender. Hubo un tiempo donde él también había quedado hipnotizado con la belleza de Bia Urquiza,pero no tanto como Manuel. Lo supero fácilmente y ahora solo pensaba que Bia no tenia nada de especial por lo tanto no podia entender el amor de su primo por ella. Por eso y porque nunca se había enamorado genuinamente.

(...)

Manuel estaba en la entrada del Fundom cuando la vio llegar con sus amigas. Pudo notar que una de las tres,Chiara,estaba un poco palida,pero no le presto mucha atención. Solo tenia ojos para su novia.

-Manuel...-Bia vio a su novio y corrio hacia él para abrazarlo.-No te esperaba ver aca. Pense que estarías con tu familia celebrando tu cumpleaños...

-No,decidimos que vamos hacer una fiesta de disfraces esta noche en casa y quería darte la invitación personalmente.-le sonrio mientras le entregaba la invitación.

-Mmm...no se si sea buena idea.-dudó la castaña.-No creo que tus tíos quieran verme...

-Me da igual.-la tomo de las manos.-Tu eres una persona importante para mi y no me interesa festejar nada si no es contigo...Por favor,ven esta noche. Tus amigas estan invitadas también.

-Eh...-antes de que pudiera decir algo,Celeste aparecio junto a ella y la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes,yo la convenzo para ir.Las tres vamos a estar ahi,te lo aseguro.-le sonrio a Manuel y luego volvio junto a Chiara.

-Bueno,mejor me voy.Alex me debe estar esperando para que le ayude a editar su video y no le gusta esperar...-le dio un corto pero dulce beso en los labios y luego le sonrio.-Nos vemos esta noche,tal vez...

En cuanto Manuel se fue,Bia se dirigio hacia sus amigas.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?-le pregunto a Celeste.

-¿Y por que no?-miro a su amiga con una sonrisa.-Es el cumplaños de él y sos su novia.No podes no festejar este día con él.

-Si...-dijo Chiara con la poca voz que tenia.Ese día había despertado un poco mal de la garganta y casi estaba afónica.

-Esto solo me va a traer problemas,pero bueno...-suspiro la brasileña.

-Perfecto.Entonces en cuanto terminemos con nuestro nuevo video,vamos a buscar nuestros disfraces.-dijo Celeste y luego miro a Chiara.-Quizas sea mejor que vos no vengas...se te ve un poco mal y necesitas descansar.

-Estoy...bien.-contradijo la rubia.-Voy...a la fiesta...

-Ok,ok.-su amiga rodo los ojos ya que sabía que era inútil pelear contra Chiara. Era muy testaruda.

Sin decir más,las tres entraron al Fundom decididas a crear un nuevo video musical.


	2. La fiesta

Alex estaba mirandose (o mejor dicho admirandose a si mismo) en el espejo de su cuarto cuando vio entrar a su primo disfrazado de principe azul.

-¿Y tu disfraz?-le pregunto Manuel sorprendido que estuviera vestido como siempre.

-Ya lo tengo puesto.Estoy disfrazado de mi mismo,¿que mejor disfraz que ese?-le respondio con tono arrogante a lo cual el otro solo rodeo los ojos ante su respuesta.

-El punto es difrazarte de otra cosa,Alex.Ser otra persona...-suspiro el español.

-Yo no necesito eso,primo. Yo soy la mejor persona que puedo ser.-dijo el de ojos azules.-O sea,es mejor ser uno mismo.

-Ese no es el punto de disfrazarse,pero bueno...-se resigno Manuel. Sabía que era inútil discutir con él. Alex era muy terco y testarudo.

-¿Ya llegaron los invitados?-le pregunto Alex.

-Algunos y creo que lo mejor seria que ya fueramos con ellos.

-Si,no hay qie hacer esperar a nuestros invitados.No hay que privarlos de mi maravillosa presencia.

Ambos primos salieron del cuarto para ir a la sala principal donde estaban todos. Al instante,Alex se quedo paralizado.

-¿Que hace Carmín aca?-le pregunto a Manuel señalando a la chica.-¿No te dije que no la invitaras?

-Yo no la invite.-se defendio Manuel.-Creo que vino con Jandino,pero le dije que no seria buena idea que la traiga.

-Ay,ok.Ok.-suspiro Alex.-Solo voy a mantenerme alejado de ella lo más posible.

Alex se alejo lo más posible de donde estaba Carmín.No queria verla. La última vez que se vieron,cuando terminaron con su relación,no fue muy agradable.Ambos no quisieron volver a verse nunca más. Asi que Alex decidio que la evitaria,no queria que le arruinara la fiesta.

(...)

-Dale,Chiara.-exclamo Celeste,disfrazada de bruja,por cuarta vez.-Si seguis demorandote tanto vamos a llegar tarde.

Chiara no contesto.Tampoco podia porque acababa de quedarse sin voz. Y quizas por eso estaba empezando a considerar la idea de no asistir a la fiesta. Sin embargo,había una razón por la cual quería asistir a la fiesta.Una razón de la cual no se podian enterar Bia y Celeste. Esa razón era Alex.

Si,aquel chico había sido irritante y odioso con Bia y Manuel,pero ahora las cosas parecian estar en calma entre esos tres y Alex no estaba molestando mucho. Eso hacia que Chiara no pudiera evitar fijarse en él. A pesar de lo engreido y arrogante que era,Alex era muy atractivo y talentoso. Chiara tenia la esperanza de que él fuera más que eso. Que fuera alguien que valia la pena conocer y queria descubrirlo. Pero sus amigas no podian enterarse de eso ya que ninguna lo aprobaría.

Termino de ponerse su conjunto rosado y blanco con capucha,se puso una peluca rosada y una mascara a juego. Ya estaba lista.

-Al fin.-dijo Bia,que se había disfrazado de princesa,en cuanto su amiga salio del baño.-Lindo disfraz...

-¿Improvisaste,verdad?-le pregunto celeste y Chiara asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno,mejor vamonos antes de que me arrepienta.-dijo la Brasileña.

Las tres amigas salieron de la casa de los Gutierrez. Al llegar,y para suerte de Bia,les abrio Manuel quien las saludo a las tres sin dejar de mirar a su novia. No paso mucho para que pronto Chiara y Celeste quedaran a solas.Luego Celeste fue a buscar a Jhon y finalmente solo quedo Chiara que se dedico a caminar por ahi mientras observaba la casa y los disfraces de las demás personas.


	3. Giovanna

Alex caminaba entre las personas pensando en lo tonto que había sido Manuel al invitar a Jandino. Ahora tendria que soportar la presencia de su ex. Estaba tan metido en aquellos pensamientos que no noto a una chica,que bailaba al compás de la música cerca suyo,y a la que termino chocando tan fuerte que esta cayo al piso.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del piso.-No te vi. Disculpame.

Ella no dijo nada.Solo hizo un gesto como si quisiera decir "no pasa nada". Alex la miro y por algún motivo se sintio interesado en aquella chica silenciosa.

-Interesante disfraz...-le dijo y ella le sonrio.-Mucho más original que los de los demás...¿Te conozco? Porque te miro y te me haces algo conocida...

Chiara no sabia que hacer. Era la primera vez que interactuaba con Alex de una manera muy directa y temia que si él supiera quién era,perdiera el interes en ella. Asi que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y respondio a la pregunta de él negando con la cabeza.

-Que raro. Yo juraria que te vi en algún lado.¿Como te enteraste de esta fiesta?-le volvio a preguntar él,deseando saber más de aquella extraña.-¿Sos amiga de Manuel?

Chiara asintio con la cabeza. Esto último no era del todo mentira ya que se llevaba bien con el novio de su amiga y podria considerarlo su amigo.

-Pero estas medio silenciosa...supongo que estaras enferma o algo ¿no?-ella nuevamente asintio.-Uh,justo que te iba a preguntar tu nombre.

Ante eso,ella sonrio y saco un papel de un bolsillo de su atuendo y se lo entregó.Sabiendo que algo asi pasaría,Chiara anoto un falso nombre con el cual se presentaria ante Alex si llegaba a tener la oportunidad de conocerlo.

-Giovanna.-leyó él,sosteniendo el papel que ella le dio.-Lindo nombre.Bueno,Giovanna...¿te interesaria bailar un rato con uno de los mayores influencers de Laix?

Chiara nuevente sonrio y acepto bailar con Alex.

(...)

La fiesta de los Gutierrez estaba siendo todo un éxito y la gente no paraba de bailar,charlar y reirse. Entre esa gente,una pareja de amigos había decidido darse un pequeño descanso luego de haber bailado durante un largo tiempo.

-¿Viste?-Jandino le sonrio a Carmín mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá de la casa.-Te dije que te iba a sacar una sonrisa esta noche.

-Tu siempre me sacas una sonrisa.-rio ella.-Pero si,admito que pense que esta fiesta solo me amargaría más,pero contigo a mi lado nada puede amargarme.

Él sonrio,feliz de escuchar esas palabras. Saber que podia hacer feliz a Carmin aunque sea tan solo por unos pocos momentos lo hacia sentir orgulloso. Si fuera por él,la haría reir todos los dias de su vida,pero no sabia si ella algún día corresponderia a sus sentimientos o no.

-Siendo asi,entonces siempre voy a estar a tu lado.-le dijo y ella sonrio.

Desde el final de su relación con Alex,Carmin no había vuelto a pensar en el amor. Sin embargo,últimamente había estado sientiendo algo por Jandino. No estaba del todo segura si era amor o un sentimiento pasajero,pero cada vez que estaban juntos ella sentia un cosquilleo en su panza y a veces se ponia algo nerviosa ante su presencia. También solia preguntarse como seria besarlo o estar en una relación con él. Pero también recordaba su relación pasada con Alex y todos esos pensamientos se esfumaban.

Lo de Carmin y Alex no había sido más que un amor no correspondido cuya relación no había sido real. Alex la había usado para conseguir más fama y eso le rompio su corazón. Ella sabia que Jandino no era como Alex,que él era mejor para ella,pero temia arruinar las cosas. No queria lastimarlo ni perderlo y por eso preferia mantener su amistad con Jandino y no pasar a más.

-Igual yo. Siempre estare a tu lado.-Lo abrazo.-Bueno,yo ya estoy lista para seguir bailando un poco más...

-Ok.-Se levantan y van a bailar.

(...)

Manuel se dirigio hacia la cocina a buscar algo de agua ya que nunca le habia gustado del todo las gaseosas o los jugos y al entrar se encuentra con una escena tensa. Su tía y Bia mirandose fijamente la una a la otra. Una con odio puro y la otra con dureza.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto él cortantdo con la tensión del ambiente.

-Nada.-respondio su tía.-Solo me sorprendio ver a tu amiga acá. No pense que vendría...bueno,yo mejor vuelvo a la fiesta.-sale de la cocina dejandolos solos.

-¿Paso algo?-le pregunta a Bia,conocia muy bien a su tía.

-Nada nuevo.-responde Bia con un suspiro.-Lo mismo de siempre. Parece que no se va a olvidar nunca del accidente.

-Mira,mejor no pienses en eso.-la toma de las manos y la mira a los ojos.-Lo único que quiero es disfrutar esta fiesta contigo.

-Igual yo.-le sonrie y lo besa.

(...)

Alex y Chiara estaban disfrutando de su compañia. Él estaba encantado con ella. No solo era hermosa,también era una gran bailarina. Mientras que ella estaba en las nubes. No podia creer que él y ella estaban disfrutando de la fiesta juntos cuando hasta hacia poco eran casi enemigos. 

Habían bailado hasta cansarse y ahora estaban en la habitación de él. Como ella no tenia voz para comunicarse,Alex le había dado papel y lápiz para que escribiera lo que quisiera decir. Asi estan desde entonces.

-Que increible que seamos tan similares.-dijo él sonriente.-Nos gusta la música y ambos odiamos el helado sabor limón.

-Bueno,tan similares no somos.-escribio ella.-Yo no soy tan presumida y egocentrica como vos.

-No me consideraria presumido exactamente,solo me gusta demostrar lo que valgo.-la contradijo.-En cuanto a lo de egocentrico...bueno,tal vez un poco pero tampoco para tanto. Aún asi,te gusto ¿no?

-Tal vez si...tal vez no.-lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.-Tendras que averiguarlo.

-Acepto el reto.-se acerca lentamente a ella y,en un impulso desconocido,la besa. Ella corresponde el beso gustosa y ambos se olvidan del mundo por un rato.

El sonido del celular de Chiara los saca de aquel momento haciendo que ella se aparte para leer el mensaje que llego a su celular.Era Celeste y le preguntaba a donde se había metido. Sin responder el mensaje,ella miro a Alex con pena y escribio en el papel que tenia que irse. Sin dejar que Alex dijera nada,salio rápido de la habitación dejando al chico solo y con ganas de continuar aquel hermoso beso. 

l


	4. Mensajes

Al día siguiente de la fiesta,y luego de evitar las preguntas y sospechas de sus amigas,Chiara le contó del asunto a Manuel sin darle muchos detalles. Solo le dijo que había tenido un pequeño acercamiento con su primo y que se había hecho pasar por una amiga suya llamada Giovanna.

-Por favor,Manuel. No vayas a delatarme ni con tu primo ni con Bia. -le pidio-. A Bia ya le contare cuando pueda.

-No te preocupes. Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo. -le aseguro el novio de su amiga-. Pero,¿que pasa si me pide algo para contactarte?

-Por el momento,dale este número. -saco un papel con un número de whatsapp y se lo dio a Manuel.

Recientemente le habían regalado un celular nuevo como premio por haber aprobado su última prueba de matematicas y decidió que usaría su viejo celular solo para comunicarse con Alex.

(...)

Por su lado,Alex no dejaba de pensar en Giovanna y en sus deseos de volverla a ver. Tan enfocado en eso estaba que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de Marcos Golden quién había hecho una pequeña reunión para hablar sobre el rendimiento de sus influencers.

-Necesitan nuevo contenido,nuevas ideas. -dijo con dureza-. Estos últimos videos suyos parecen sacados del siglo pasado.

-Hacemos lo que podemos,Marcos. -defendio Mara-. Tal vez si nos consiguieras alguna alianza con algún influencer que sea tendencia últimamente creo...

-¿Cual influencer? -la interrumpio el CEO de Laix-. No hay ninguno de los que estan causando impacto en este momento que este interesando en ustedes. Todos tienen su mirada en el Fundom y sus pseudo-artistas de cuarta.

-¿Y que hacemos,entonces? -preguntó irritada la Mexicana.

-Vos y Alex podrian colaborar juntos,por ejemplo. -sugirio Marcos logrando que Alex prestara atención a la conversación por primera vez-. Ustedes dos son los más famosos de Laix. Seria una bomba si hicieran un dueto o algo asi y confio en que ambos tengan ideas brillantes.

-¿Escuchaste,no? -Mara miro a Alex al salir de la oficina de Marcos-. Más te vale que si hacemos una colaboración sea algo realmente bueno.

-Mira,Mara yo no necesito hacer ninguna colaboración con nadie. -le dijo Alex engreidamente-. Mis fans me aman y aman todo lo que yo hago. Todavia no tengo ideas muy frescas pero algo se me va a ocurrir.Si vos queres hacer una colaboración,hacela con alguien más.

Antes de que Mara pudiera decir algo más,Alex se alejo rápidamente. Tenia la urgencia de hablar con Manuel sobre Giovanna. Si ella era amiga suya,él tendria su número de whatsapp y podria hablar con ella.

(...)

Al llegar a su casa,Alex encontro a su primo tirado sobre el sofá con una cara de angustia y depresión. Supo lo que eso significaba: había tenido una pelea con Bia. No era la primera vez que lo veia asi y la causa de las peleas era siempre la misma: el odio entre los Gutierrez y los Urquiza.

-¿Ustedes dos no pueden estar tranquilos ni por dos minutos,no?-bromeo Alex.

-No estoy para bromas. -dijo Manuel desanimado-. Bia y yo...

-Si,lo sé. Pelearon. -lo interrumpio su primo-. Y tiene que ver con mis padres y su desagrado hacia los Urquiza. Bia no deberia dejarse llevar por esas cosas. Si ustedes se quieren,deberían estar juntos.

Hubo un tiempo donde Alex nunca habría dicho algo asi. Uno en donde solía estar completamente enamorado de Bia y su odio hacia Manuel era puro. Pero ese tiempo había acabado. Alex había madurado lo suficiente como para volver a ser amigo de Manuel y llevarse bien con Bia.

-Eso es lo que le digo,pero no me hace caso y busca la manera de alejarnos más. -suspira con agotamiento.

-Bueno,ya se van a arreglar. -trato de consolarlo-. No es la primera vez que pelean. Por cierto,no quiero cambiar de tema pero quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Que? -pregunto Manuel haciendose el desentendido y levantandose del sofá. Ya sabía lo que vendria.

-Bueno,ayer en la fiesta conoci a una amiga tuya. -le contó Alex-. Se llama Giovanna y pegamos mucha onda. El problema es que se fue de la nada sin dejarme su número y quería preguntarte si vos lo tenias ya que sos su amigo.

-Si,aqui esta. -saca el papel que le había dado Chiara de su bolsillo y se lo da.

-Gracias,primo. -agarra el papel y,sin agregar nada más,se dirige rápido a su cuarto. Estaba muy ansioso por volver hablar con Giovanna.

"Hola,Giovanna. Soy Alex,el de la fiesta de ayer. No sé si te acordás..." le escribio y luego de enviarlo,espero la respuesta de ella que llego pocos minutos después. "Hola,Alex. Claro que me acuerdo. Imposible olvidar una noche tan maravillosa." Alex sonrio al leer esto. De verdad,necesitaba volverla a ver. 

"¿Que te parece si nos volvemos a ver? Tal vez podriamos tener una cita..." le propuso y,esta vez,la respuesta de ella tardo un poco más. "Me parece perfecto. Tengo muchas ganas de volverte a ver." El chico sonrio un poco más ante ese mensaje.¿Quién diria que una chica lograría sacarle tantas sonrisas?


End file.
